Rivaroxaban, (5-chloro-N-{[(5S)-2-oxo-3[4-(3-oxomorpholin-4-yl)phenyl]oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl]thiophene-2-carboxamide) is a low molecular weight, orally administrable anticoagulant drug. The pharmaceutical directly inhibits the active form of serine protease Factor Xa (FXa). Rivaroxaban can be used for the prevention and treatment of various thromboembolic diseases, in particular of deep vein thrombosis (DVT), pulmonary embolism (PE), myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, reocclusions and restenoses after angioplasty or aortocoronary bypass, cerebral stroke, transitory ischemic attacks, and peripheral arterial occlusive diseases.
Rivaroxaban firstly disclosed in WO01/47919, by Bayer AG, and has following structure:

US 2007/0149522, relates to a method for producing 5-chloro-N-{(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl}-methyl)thiophene-2-carboxamide starting from 5-chlorothiophene-2-carbonylchloride and (2S)-3-amino-propane-1,2-diol to obtain compound formula (VIII), which further treated with 4 equivalent hydrobromic acid in presence of acetic anhydride to get N-((S)-3-bromo-2-hydroxypropyl)-5-chlorothiophene-2-carboxamide; compound formula (IX). Further (4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone (III), treated with compound formula (IX), to obtain N-{(R)-2-hydroxy-3-[4-(3-oxomorpholin-4-yl)phenylamino]propyl}-5-chlorothiophene-2-carboxamide; compound formula (X), finally compound formula (X), may treated with phosgene or phosgene equivalent to give for example, phosgene replacements such as di- or triphosgene, or carbon monoxide equivalents, N,N-carbonylbisimidazole, N,N-carbonylbisimidazole in a solvent mixture of 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and toluene to obtain 5-chloro-N-({(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl)-2-thiophene-carboxamide (I).

US2007/0066611, relates to a process for preparing 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone by reacting 4-(4-nitrophenyl)-3-morpholinone with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, characterized in that the reaction is effected in an aliphatic alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,378, relates to a process for preparing 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone by reacting 4-(4-nitrophenyl)-3-morpholinone with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, characterized in that the reaction is effected in an aliphatic alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,823, relates to a process for preparing 5-chloro-N-({(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl)-2-thiophenecarboxamide starting from 2-[(2S)-2-oxiranylmethyl]-1H-isoindole-1,3-(2H)-dione, 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone and 5-chlorothiophene-2-carbonyl chloride.
WO 2009/023233, relates to novel compounds that are substituted oxazolidinones derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to novel oxazolidinone compounds that are derivatives of Rivaroxaban. The invention also provides pyrogen-free compositions comprising one or more compounds of the invention and a carrier, along with the use of the disclosed compounds and compositions in methods of treating diseases and conditions that are beneficially treated by administering a selective inhibitor of factor Xa, such as Rivaroxaban.
By carefully inspection of above said patents and patent applications there is need to overcome the said drawbacks in process so in this connection the instant invention concern about the novel intermediate with process for preparation which is concomitantly used for the preparation of Rivaroxaban.